Arrays of electrodes for neural stimulation are commonly used for a variety of purposes. Some examples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,970 to Brindley, which describes an array of cortical electrodes for visual stimulation. Each electrode is attached to a separate inductive coil for signal and power. U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,481 to Bullara describes a helical electrode to be wrapped around an individual nerve fiber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,049 to Byers describes spike electrodes for neural stimulation. Each spike electrode pierces neural tissue for better electrical contact. U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,088 to Norman describes an array of spike electrodes for cortical stimulation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,844 to de Juan describes a flat electrode array placed against the retina for visual stimulation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,155 to Humayun describes a retinal prosthesis for use with a flat retinal array.
Packaging of a biomedical device intended for implantation in the eye, and more specifically for physical contact with the retina, presents a unique interconnection challenge. The consistency of the retina is comparable to that of wet tissue paper and the biological media inside the eye is a corrosive saline liquid environment.
Thus, the device to be placed against the retina, in addition to being comprised of biocompatible, electrochemically stable materials, must appropriately conform to the curvature of the eye, being sufficiently flexible and gentle in contact with the retina to avoid tissue damage, as discussed in Andreas Schneider, Thomas Stieglitz, Werner Haberer, Hansjörg Beutel, and J.-Uwe Meyer, “Flexible Interconnects for Biomedical Microsystems Assembly, IMAPS Conference, Jan. 31, 2001. It is also desirable that this device, an electrode array, provides a maximum density of stimulation electrodes. A commonly accepted design for an electrode array is a very thin, flexible conductor cable. It is possible to fabricate a suitable electrode array using discrete wires, but with this approach, a high number of stimulation electrodes cannot be achieved without sacrificing cable flexibility (to a maximum of about 16 electrodes).
A lithographically fabricated thin film flex circuit electrode array overcomes such limitations. A thin film flex circuit electrode array can be made as thin as 10 um (0.0004 inches) while accommodating about 60 electrodes in a single circuit routing layer. The flex circuit electrode array is essentially a passive conductor ribbon that is an array of electrode pads, on one end, that contact the retina and on the other end an array of bond pads that must individually mate electrically and mechanically to the electrical contacts of a hermetically sealed electronics package. These contacts may emerge on the outside of the hermetic package as an array of protruding pins or as vias flush to a package surface. A suitable interconnection method must not only serve as the interface between the two components, but must also provide electrical insulation between neighboring pathways and mechanical fastening between the two components.
Many methods exist in the electronics industry for attaching an integrated circuit to a flexible circuit. Commonly used methods include wire-bonding, anisotropic-conductive films, and “flip-chip” bumping. However, none of these methods results in a biocompatible connection. Common materials used in these connections are tin-lead solder, indium and gold. Each of these materials has limitations on its use as an implant. Lead is a known neurotoxin. Indium corrodes when placed in a saline environment. Gold, although relatively inert and biocompatible, migrates in a saline solution, when electric current is passed through it, resulting in unreliable connections.
In many implantable devices, the package contacts are feedthrough pins to which discrete wires are welded and subsequently encapsulated with polymer materials. Such is the case in heart pacemaker and cochlear implant devices. Flexible circuits are not commonly used, if at all, as external components of proven implant designs. The inventor is unaware of prior art describing the welding of contacts to flex circuits.
Attachment by gold ball bumping has been demonstrated by the Fraunhofer group (see Hansjoerg Beutel, Thomas Stieglitz, Joerg Uwe Meyer, “Versatile ‘Microflex’-Based Interconnection Technique,” Proc. SPIE Conf on Smart Electronics and MEMS, San Diego, Cal., March 1998, vol 3328, pp 174-82) to rivet a flex circuit onto an integrated circuit. A robust bond can be achieved in this way. However, encapsulation proves difficult to effectively implement with this method. Because the gap between the chip and the flex circuit is not uniform, under fill with epoxy is not practical. Thus, electrical insulation cannot be achieved with conventional under fill technology. Further, as briefly discussed earlier, gold, while biocompatible, is not completely stable under the conditions present in an implant device since it “dissolves” by electromigration when implanted in living tissue and subject to an electric current (see M. Pourbaix, Atlas of Electrochemical Equilibria in Aqueous Solutions, National Association of Corrosion Engineers, Houston, 1974, pp 399-405).
Widespread use of flexible circuits can be found in high volume consumer electronics and automotive applications, such as stereos. These applications are not constrained by a biological environment. Component assembly onto flex circuits is commonly achieved by solder attachment. These flex circuits are also much more robust and bulkier than a typical implantable device. The standard flex circuit on the market is no less than 0.002 inches in total thickness. The trace metalization is etched copper foil, rather than thin film metal. Chip-scale package (CSP) assembly onto these flex circuits is done in ball-grid array (BGA) format, which uses solder balls attached to input-output contacts on the package base as the interconnect structures. The CSP is aligned to a corresponding metal pad array on the flex circuit and subjected to a solder reflow to create the interconnection. A metallurgical interconnect is achieved by solder wetting. The CSP assembly is then underfilled with an epoxy material to insulate the solder bumps and to provide a pre-load force from the shrinkage of the epoxy.
Direct chip attach methods are referred to as chip-on-flex (COF) and chip-on-board (COB). There have been some assemblies that utilize gold wirebonding to interconnect bare, integrated circuits to flexible circuits. The flipchip process is becoming a reliable interconnect method. Flipchip technology originates from IBM's Controlled Collapse Chip Connection (C4) process, which evolved to solder reflow technique. Flipchip enables minimization of the package footprint, saving valuable space on the circuit, since it does not require a fan out of wirebonds. While there are a variety of flipchip configurations available, solder ball attach is the most common method of forming an interconnect. A less developed approach to flipchip bonding is the use of conductive adhesive, such as epoxy or polyimide, bumps to replace solder balls. These bumps are typically silver-filled epoxy or polyimide, although electrically conductive particulate of select biocompatible metal, such as platinum, iridium, titanium, platinum alloys, iridium alloys, or titanium alloys in dust, flake, or powder form, may alternatively be used. This method does not achieve a metallurgical bond, but relies on adhesion. Polymer bump flip chip also requires underfill encapsulation. Conceivably, polymer bump attachment could be used on a chip scale package as well. COB flipchip attach can also be achieved by using gold stud bumps, as an alternative to solder balls. The gold bumps of the chip are bonded to gold contacts on the hard substrate by heat and pressure. A recent development in chip-to-package attachment was introduced by Intel Corporation as Bumpless Build Up Layer (BBUL) technology. In this approach, the package is grown (built up) around the die rather than assembling the die into a pre-made package. BBUL presents numerous advantages in reliability and performance over flipchip.
Known technologies for achieving a bond between a flexible circuit and a electronics package suffer from biocompatibility issues. Novel applications of a biomedical implant that utilize a flexible circuit attached to a rigid electronics package require excellent biocompatibility coupled with long term mechanical attachment stability, to assure long lived reliable electrical interconnection.
Known deposition techniques for a bond, such as an electrically conductive metal bond or “rivet” are limited to thin layers. Plating is one such known method that does not result in an acceptable bond. It is not known how to plate shiny platinum in layers greater than approximately 1 to 5 microns because the dense platinum layer peels off, probably due to internal stresses. Black platinum lacks the strength to be a good mechanical attachment, and also lack good electrical conductivity.
Known techniques for bonding an electronic package to a flex circuit do not result in a hermetic package that is suitable for implantation in living tissue. Therefore, it is desired to have a method of attaching a substrate to a flexible circuit that ensures that the bonded electronic package and flex circuit will function for long-term implant applications in living tissue.